nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Remember When...
Remember When... was a storyline created by DeadRaiser. It contains six maps that follow World at War's and Black Ops' zombie storyline which consisted of Kino der Toten, Five, Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La and Moon. The focus of this storyline is ending the zombie invasion and returning Richtofen back to his sanity while Tank, Nikolai and Takeo regain their memories and help other survivors. Remember When... and A Universe Splintered are seen as 'brother' storylines as both either reference or directly shows one another in their maps, characters, ect. Remember When... occurs directly after the events of The Beginning storyline and the Scavenger Hunt storyline from Call of Duty: Black Ops. ''Remember When... is the "first" installment in the Remember When... Saga. A campaign addition was added on April 6th, 2012 called Dead Raiser's Vengeance, which is concurrent to the events of the Remember When... storyline. Maps Currently, all six maps have been released. Schule der Untoten '''Schule der Untoten' is the first map in the storyline. It is set primarily in Ho-Ho-Kus Public School, but the major easter egg and a minor easter egg allows them to go to the Town Hall and fight there. It features a new perk, Final Stand Thirst Quencher and two new Wonder Weapons, the ZX-7 and the Bear Grenade. Modern weapons are availiable for the first time and hidden secrets about the map are revealed. Read more... Platzieren aus der Tot Platzieren aus der Tot is the second map in the storyline. It is set in the Munich-based Mortgage Bank, Munich. It features two new perks, Scavenger Dew and Spy-Eye Wine as well as two new Wonder Weapons, the Verdampfer Modell 1942 and the Ray Gun V3. Like its predecessor, this map features modern weapons. This map has a huge major easter egg, just like its predecessor as well. Read more... Wahnsinnig der Kirche Wahnsinnig der Kirche is the third map in the storyline. It is set in Saint Luke's Church in Ho-ho-Kus, New Jersey. It features two new perks, Fireproof Beer and Hardened Soda. It does not feature a major easter egg nor does it have new Wonder Weapons available, but it does have plenty of minor easter eggs of which the players can use to thier advantage. This map also features modern weapons. Read more... Krankenhaus aus Verdammten Krankenhaus aus Verdammten is the fourth map in the Remember When... storyline. It is set in Union Hospital in Elkton, Maryland. It does not feature any new perks, but it does feature a new Wonder Weapon, the XM204. There are two new enemies the player can face as well as new utilities that are ready for the players' disposal. A major easter egg is also present on this map. Read more... Geist Wohnhaus Geist Wohnhaus is the fifth map in the Remember When... storyline. It it set in a mansion that used to be a secret Group 935 base. It features a new perk called Martrydom Purified Water, which drops an extremely powerful live grenade when you are downed. No new Wonder Weapons appear in this map, but all previous Wonder Weapons appear. A new enemy is featured in this map, called Dead Raiser. New utilities are featured in this map as well. A major easter egg is present on this map, just like on previous maps. Read more... Einen Langsamen Tod Einen Langsamen Tod is the sixth and final map in the Remember When... storyline. It is set in an abandoned base in Siberia, Russia that was used as a nuclear weapons manufacturing testing facility during the Cold War. It is the first map to feature thirteen playable characters and it is the largest map in Zombies history. It features a new perk called Pronaide Soda, which makes your footstep silent so zombies are less likely to detect you when you move. A new enemy is featured, called Ebon Shadowshot and the return of two other enemies, Dead Raiser and the Zombie Boss appear in this map. New power-ups and anti power-ups are present in this map. A huge major easter egg is featured in this map, called Richtofen's Finest Hour. Read more... Achievements Storyline Easter Eggs First Time Lucky '''- Play all six maps in the storyline. '''Mister Mapper - Get passed Round 50 on every map in the storyline. Resident Easter Egger - Complete 11 easter eggs. Master Easter Egger - Complete every easter egg in the storyline. Schule der Untoten Typical school day - Play Schule der Untoten for the first time. There's more? - Turn on the back-up power for the first time. MAXIS! - Obtain the ZX-7 and the Bear Grenade in one match. Let There Be Light! - Complete the Return from Darkness major easter egg. Are there any left? - Complete all minor easter eggs. Fooled (Hidden Trophy/Achievement) - Drink a soda from the Soda Machine. Upgrades - Boost a perk in the Perk Booster Machine and Pack-a-Punch a weapon. Platzieren aus der Tot Cashing a check - Play Platzieren aus der Tot for the first time. Sssssssssssssss... ''(Hidden Trophy/Achievement)'' - Get downed by a Creeper. Door's open - Survive a Creeper round and unlock the Pack-a-Punch Machine. Look behind you! - Save a teammate that is on the verge of getting downed. Savior - 'Complete the A Little Help major easter egg. '''Industrious Little Fellows '- Complete all minor easter eggs. '''Small or large? - Obtain both the Verdampfer Modell 1942 and the Ray Gun V3 in one match. Wahnsinnig der Kirche Sunday Mass '''- Play Wahnsinnig der Kirche for the first time. '''More than one - Get downed by both a Creeper and an Advanced Creeper in one match. They're everywhere! - Complete all minor easter eggs. Power House (Hidden Trophy/Achievement) - Kill 250 zombies while using Hardened Soda. Life Solemnly Ended - Complete The Preacher minor easter egg. Mishap of Massive Proportions - Complete the Universal Collision minor easter egg. You've been schooled - Complete the Back at the School minor easter egg. Helped the Church - Complete the Alter Serving minor easter egg. May they Condemn you! - Complete The Cross minor easter egg. Krankenhaus aus Verdammten Brain Surgery - Play Krankenhaus aus Verdammten for the first time. This is the right one... - Turn on the power. Sweet... - Obtain the XM204. Remembrance is Key - Complete the Power Within major easter egg. Hospitals are scary - Complete all minor easter eggs. Damn! ''(Hidden Trophy/Achievement)'' - Find the dam. Geist Wohnhaus Party Time! '''- Play Geist Wohnhaus for the first time. '''Teamwork (Co-Op Only. Hidden Trophy/Achievement) - Turn on the power. He's Got a Brain! '''- Complete the Memory Recovery major easter egg. '''Dinner is Served - Complete the Fine Dining minor easter egg. Away and Out of the Way - Complete the Cross the River minor easter egg. Step back - Complete all minor easter eggs. Who blew up the bridge? (Hidden Trophy/Achievement) ''- Destroy the bridge outside of the map. Einen Langsamen Tod '''The Most Anticipated...' - Play Einen Lnagsamen Tod for the first time. What is that? (Hidden Trophy/Achievement) - Find the Unnamed Wonder Weapon. Mass Chaos - Defeat the Zombie Boss. Returning the Favor - Defeat Dead Raiser. The All Mighty '''- Defeat Ebon Shadowshot. '''Back from the brink - Complete the Richtofen's Finest Hour major easter egg. Another two - Complete all minor easter eggs. See also *The minor easter eggs of the Remember When... storyline *The Pack-a-Punched weapons of the Remember When... storyline *The weapons featured in the Remember When... storyline *The original concept art for the storyline. *New Reality *Total Warfare: More Than War *A Universe Splintered *A Darker Shade of White Category:Remember When... Category:Storylines Category:DeadRaiser Category:DeadRaiser's Storylines Category:Non-Canon Storylines